danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kurokuma/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Kurokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Kurokuma Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-19-088.jpg|Kurokuma appeareances in one of ''Danganronpa Another Episode trailer. Chapter 3 Kurokuma introducing himself..jpg|Kurokuma introducing himself. Chapter 5 Monaka and Kurokuma Final Battle.jpg|Kurokuma and Monaca introducing their robot. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-14-584.jpg|Kurokuma before jumping into his and Monaca Towa's robot. Kurokuma about to enter.jpg|Kurokuma about to enter to the robot. MONAKA AND KUROKUMAS MACHGYUVER BOT.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot. MANAKA BOT GO.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot up close. Kurokuma's last bretah.png|Kurokuma's head after being detached from his body. Epilogue Shiro and Kurokuma heads.png|Kurokuma and Shirokuma aftermath, being pushed by Izuru Kamukura with a barrow. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Kurokuma.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Trailers Danganronpa V3 - First Announcement Trailer - Monomi Kurokuma Shirokuma.png|Monomi, Shirokuma, and Kurokuma used as placeholders'YouTube:' Danganronpa V3 (PS4/PS3) - Announcement Trailer @ HD ✔ |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for ''Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Kurokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Kurokuma.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3C Kurokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3C Kurokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3C Kurokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3C Kurokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3C Kurokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3D Kurokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3D Kurokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3D Kurokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3D Kurokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3D Kurokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 3E Shirokuma and Kurokuma 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Kurokuma.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Kurokuma.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Cleaning Cloth from AZ Market.png|Cleaning Cloth (AZ Market) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clearfile (Sanyodo) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper (JoshinWeb) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard (fammys) |-| Scans= =Magazine & Other Scans= Box Art Danganronpa Another Episode Box Art - Vita - Japan.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese cover Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode Original Soundtrack Cover.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode OST'' Progressive.jpg|''Progressive -Zan Shin-'' cover Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) Magazine Scans Famitsu 1347 October 9th, 2014 - Cover.jpg|Cover Famitsu (October 9th, 2014) References ru:Галерея:Курокума es:Galería:Kurokuma